


What my heart wants ... is ... you

by Nat33



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Markets, F/M, Human dealers, Memory Loss, Multi, Other, Psychological shock, Reincarnation, Seduce / flirt, Torture, billingsgate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat33/pseuds/Nat33
Summary: 😂 I won't tell you 😂
Relationships: Dark Triad/Licht (Black Clover), William& licht (black clover), Zenon& Licht ( black clover)
Kudos: 5





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> I came to my mind, so I said let's do it😤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😂Will not tell you😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came to my mind and said let's do it

500 years later  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was a very cold, ruthless atmosphere  
Snow fell on buildings and trees  
Everyone ran into a house to keep warm  
Somewhere, a white ray of color fell  
William noticed this ray and seemed to know where it had fallen, but he preferred not to go there, just .  
.  
.  
.  
12 at night

Reader Mode :  
The wind blew with this cold weather, in a corner of the street there was a person lying on this ground.(Without clothes 😏)  
They started that this person was inhuman, and the reason was clear...  
He has a bright white complexion, his hair is white as snow, he has a long and slender neck, and his body is also slender, even his hair is long as soft silk, the snow covered completely until his body became pink in color, due to the cold weather.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
William woke up from his happy sleep, and the reason was that he was awakened, because he felt something bad about the day, his body trembled, it was strange ... so strange  
He looked at the clock and found it 5:00 AM ... (very early), so he went out to take a fresh breeze with this very bad weather.  
.  
.  
.  
William kept strolling through the empty streets - and after a long stroll, he got tired and stopped at one of the noisy streets where the drunkards and wine bars reside.  
.  
.  
.  
He felt so upset that he had stopped here, so he continued to walk, while he was walking, remembering the beam, remember that he had fallen in this place but, he thought a little - what is the purpose of going there, what would you find - he seemed like a child chasing after the falling meteors, (laughed to himself) And he went there, really, he was amazed at his reaction.  
...  
...  
.  
.  
He stood until he saw where the ray had fallen.  
Where he was surprised by what he found...

.  
.  
.  
Reader mode expired .  
.  
.  
🍀🍀  
.  
.  
William looked at this  
What ... not possible ... what is this?! ... moment ... this ... a person.  
William approached him and stared in astonishment  
This is the beam !!  
It will freeze if it stays more!!  
William carried him home (he didn't have time to think)  
.  
.  
.  
William heated him up and gave some of his clothes (luckily they fit him or a little longer)  
William stared at him  
This is ... how or where it comes from?!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Seven hours later  
.  
.  
William thought to tell Julius this, but he's very busy, During this week  
What is he doing with him, as he has not yet woken up  
.  
.  
.  
.

William continued to follow his life and hide the biography of the person who sheltered him in his home until that time ...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Five weeks later /

Pov Unknown ؟؟ :  
I opened my eyes, as I found myself in an unknown location  
Where am I ... Who am I ... I felt a severe headache in my head ... this hurts !!!  
I tried to get out of bed, but fell and felt dizzy ...  
Someone ... someone saves me ... I tried to scream, but I couldn't...  
I felt, helpless to speak, my gaze around a place pale and absent ...  
Then the place darkened, and I no longer saw anything.

End pov  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
At the headquarters of the Knights /  
William, William  
(Yami called William who was absent-minded)  
Yami: You didn't hear what you said, did you, strange mask  
William: Sorry, Yami  
Yami noticed that William had recently lost his mind during these last weeks  
William said: I'm going to wash his face  
He thinks a lot, does Julius know this?  
.  
.  
.

William looked in a mirror  
What's happening to me? - I don't stop thinking about it  
Mind, he's dead ?  
He didn't make any move - that's scary  
I guess I got into something serious - what's going on  
Julius went to a meeting and I don't know when he will be back, and also what he will say, if he knows - I am very afraid now what will happen now.  
On return ...  
.  
.  
.  
After a while William got out of the bathroom  
..  
.  
Yami: You are going now ?  
Yes, we've finished meeting - bye  
.  
.  
William came home ؛  
Where he was surprised by the presence of the boy on the floor of his room  
? ! He got up ?!  
... you ... are you okay?  
He approached him and when he touched him, he felt his body hot  
? Fever??!  
.  
.  
After a while  
William sat eating lunch  
.  
.  
.  
After a full day has passed

(The reader tells)  
William was sleeping beside the bed  
...  
The person woke up and looked around  
Then he stopped staring in amazement  
Then he raised his finger to William's cheek (pricked)  
William woke up  
And he looked closely at those golden eyes that stare at him, amazed...  
William uttered first, to bridge the silence that prevailed between them :  
Finally get up, and stop  
what's your name?  
The person looked at him, shook his head ...  
William was surprised by what he heard  
You say you don't know?  
shook his head...  
Why don't you talk to me instead of shaking your head like this??  
The person tilted his head in exclamation ...؟!  
William sighed  
When William tried to touch him  
Get away from him (he's been shivering) ... he's scared  
Listen, I am not trying to hurt you at the end, I am the one who brought you to my house and took care of you for five weeks and two days and when I had a fever

William the boy left him in his room and went to the kitchen to prepare something for the boy  
Pov William /  
William sighed  
this is unbelievable...  
Take care of someone who does not remember anything about themselves  
Now what do I do ?  
I can't leave him in this state  
.  
.  
.

He came back with some food  
He looked at the boy staring at him ..  
Stop staring at me, and eat  
Offer him food  
He looked at him in a strange way  
William: ?!...eat - what's up?! ... - It is not poisonous  
the person extended his hand ... and here ... the spoon fell from his hand and tried to use the knife and the same event happened in everything, at the end of using his hands, but he could not; And the reason the soup was hot.  
Then he looked at William  
William opened his mouth with amazement😧  
You don't know how to use it - and speak - and don't remember a thing!!  
I would lose my mind - William grabbed a spoon and drenched it in a broth and said: Open your mouth  
He opened his mouth, shivering, and William was watching his behavior, which seemed like a little boy  
After a while he finished eating  
William fell: Later you don't remember something - shake his head (yes) - why don't you happen ?! - He turned his head wonderfully - Do you understand what I was saying - Shake his head (Yes) - Why don't you make me hold you - The boy moved away from him afraid.  
William: I have a headache  
Tomorrow I will go to the doctor and see what his problem is  
Go and sleep  
Omitted section  
Damn, from his trouble I dropped myself into it  
.  
.  
The boy looked at the ceiling of his rooms, closed his eyes  
Seconds later  
.  
.  
Knock knock  
Door knocked William's room  
William opened the door and looked at him  
Do not tell me that you are afraid  
.  
.  
The boy grabbed William's clothes hard  
He opened his mouth a little to talk, but he stopped and said nothing  
William said: You wanted to say something, what ??  
The boy retreated when he heard William’s tone become more intense, he was afraid of him, and ran to his room - leaving William shocked by what had happened.  
...  
....  
......  
William: Haha  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Reid Reader /  
The boy returned to the room after William was afraid of him, he was panting hard ... um ... tears were falling and falling until he heard a knock on the door, William said to him, open the door, I am sorry for what happened to me - William knew that what he did was wrong, especially When he did that with him, he was afraid! Something must have happened to him, which caused his presence on the streets of the kingdom, but what happened to him  
There were many questions about the boy, his behavior is the behavior of a young boy of age, it is impossible to be a small reason that must be behind something much bigger  
The door was opened  
Where William saw the boy crying and had retreated to the corner of the wall, staring at him in fear of him  
William: Um, I apologize for freaking you out, I didn't mean, William tried to get close to him  
Before the boy tries to escape from him, he is caught  
William said, as he put the boy on his lap: No on you, I will not harm you, believe me  
The boy stopped resisting him  
Ummm ...  
William looked at him  
i...i...i..I'm Li...l..lic...Licht  
This is ... es .... me .... this is ... my name  
William was shocked but smiled  
this is very good  
I was able to hear your voice and your name  
But how did I remember your name?  
Licht looked at him and said and he shivering  
When I screamed ... I remembered one of them calling this name and .... paused  
He did not complete after that  
William looked ... this ... it's ... sane  
Well, let's sleep now - we'll talk tomorrow  
William grabbed him and went up on Maan's bed  
He hugged him tightly, when William saw that Licht was asleep, he closed his eyes hoping he'd be fine tomorrow.  
.  
.  
Reed Reader has finished  
.  
.  
.


	2. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream ... a reminiscence ... only short ... the rest ... Continue a story to learn more

Licht Reader  
(Within the dream)  
.  
.  
.  
The place is dark

noise  
Screaming sound  
Someone ... is hitting a young child?

Blood ... is shed ... blood ... blood ... blood ... it spills abundantly  
crying....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I looked in horror  
I slipped back but ...  
I looked back as there was a man who smiled and grabbed my wrist  
And pulled me there  
Where the sounds of screaming and blood here and there ... It was a hideous sight not pleasant, I can't stand ...  
I shouted: Leave me, leave me  
.  
.  
.  
I stared at the man next to me, and with him chains  
Silence and stared in horror ... No ... Noooo  
.  
.  
pov reader

A man introduced to Licht and hung him in air using chains  
I stay calm  
He shook his head, tears between his eyes  
Another person came with him ... and hit him hard ... licht shouted ... the blows increased bit by bit ... until red marks appeared on his back ... and ...  
.  
.  
Then Licht saw something unclear ...  
He kept staring at him, but the face was blurred by him  
The darkest place and he woke up sweating a lot  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Licht looked with fear ... not knowing what this was  
.  
.  
wheeze  
William woke up looking at him - what's up, hugged him - calm down, everything is fine  
wheeze wheeze  
William calmed him down and patted the back softly  
What happened to you, was it a nightmare  
He did not speak, but shook his head  
.  
.  
.  
.

After he calmed down, William decided to go to a doctor, to have a look at him  
He left the house, but changed his appearance so that no one would see him and bother him with questions  
While he made Licht wear his hat and his Coat and muzzle- without forgetting it made him very dark ... - William stared at him and hid his laugh - and removed the hat and made him with only a coat with his hat and his muzzle , so better  
.  
.  
William walked down a street, he was ashamed, anyone who sees them will think they are on a date - and if someone knows him it will be more than a problem for him.  
Licht ، close fitting entangled in him, and did not turn away from him even a little  
William said to himself, "It is good that it is not clear if he is a boy or a girl "  
One last William arrived at the clinic and went directly to a brain specialist and to another  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Stay here - William went to talk to a doctor and tell the problem

As William spoke, Licht sat looking here and there non-stop shivering when someone came and tries to talk to him, like a nurses.  
When William came, Licht jumped at him  
Listen, the doctor will examine you, be calm and do not cause problems  
shook his head  
When the doctor began examining him, he closed his eyes hard, trembling  
.  
.  
.  
( Part of my memories quickly passed, leaving many asked )

"He was in a bed, and there were many devices around him and some of them were attached to him, and there were people west of it and one in the back, sitting on a bench, smiling"  
.  
.  
.  
After the scan is over  
.  
.

The doctor spoke/  
Well, let's get started, the cause of his amnesia is several (psychological and mental) shocks and disturbances.  
The type of memory loss he has is "partial."  
( William didn't understand what the doctor meant with partial amnesia, so he asked him)  
Doctor said:  
It is the inability to remember information or the loss of memories, such as facts and experiences, which affects the life of the affected person, it can occur due to damage to areas of the brain vital to memory processing, and people may suffer from partial or total memory loss permanently or temporarily, and this state is more severe than the associated forgetfulness With aging or daily stress, total memory loss includes a lack of awareness of personal identity, but this rarely happens.Usually people with amnesia still know who they are, but they have difficulty remembering new information or forming new memories, in the absence of a specific treatment for memory loss can be used. For psychological support or memory improvement techniques to help sufferers and their families cope with the disease.  
.  
.  
William : But it looks normal  
Doctor: It seems that according to the examination, he has taken several drugs, the most important of which are" Benzodiazepines "  
William what is this drug? Benzodiazepines !!  
Is it dangerous ?!  
.  
.  
The doctor answered /  
Benzodiazepines (benzodiazepines, abbreviated BZD), sometimes called "benzos," are a class of psychoactive drugs whose primary chemical structure is the fusion of a benzene ring and a diazepine ring  
In the beginning it is useful but with time .... it becomes dangerous  
William looked in surprise  
Complete the doctor...  
Benzodiazepines were the most commonly prescribed drugs worldwide. It is from the family of medicines known as secondary nerve sedatives.  
...  
Benzodiazepines enhance the effect of the neurotransmitter gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA) on GABA-A receptors, resulting in sedative, hypnotic (sleep-inducing), anti-anxiety (anti-anxiety), anticonvulsant, and muscle-relaxing properties. High doses of many short-acting benzodiazepines may cause anterograde amnesia and dissociation. These properties make benzodiazepines useful in treating anxiety, restlessness, agitation, seizures, muscle spasms, alcoholic withdrawal, and as a precursor to treatment in medical or dental procedures. Benzodiazepines are classified as short, medium, or long-acting. Short and medium-acting benzodiazepines are preferred in the treatment of insomnia; Long-acting benzodiazepines are recommended to treat anxiety.

Benzodiazepines are generally considered safe and effective in short-term use, although cognitive impairment has occurred and sometimes reverses an expected effect such as aggression or behavioral inhibition. A minority of individuals can have reactions that reverse the expected effect such as agitation, agitation, or worsening panic. Benzodiazepines are also associated with an increased risk of suicide; long-term use is controversial due to concerns about drug tolerance, physical dependence, withdrawal and an increased risk of dementia and cancer. In the long term, stopping benzodiazepines often improves physical and mental health. Elderly people are at increased risk of adverse effects from short and long-term use, and as a result, all benzodiazepines are ranked on the Beers' list of drugs not suitable for the elderly. There is debate about the safety of benzodiazepines during pregnancy. While it is not a major teratogen, there is still uncertainty as to whether it causes cleft palate in a small number of babies and whether neurobehavioral effects occur as a result of prenatal exposure; It is known to cause withdrawal symptoms in a newborn.

Benzodiazepines can be taken in excessive doses and may lead to coma. However, it is less toxic than its predecessors, the barbiturates, and death rarely occurs when the benzodiazepine drug is taken alone. When combined with other central nervous system (CNS) drugs that cause depression such as alcoholic beverages and opioids, the potential for toxicity and fatal overdose increases. Benzodiazepines are often misused and taken in combination with narcotic drugs  
Benzodiazepines have psychotropic, sedative, hypnotic, anxiolytic, anticonvulsant, muscle relaxing, and amnesic effects, so they are useful for a variety of symptoms such as alcohol dependence, seizures, anxiety disorders, panic, agitation and insomnia. Most of them are given orally. However, it can also be given intravenously, intramuscularly, or rectally. In general, benzodiazepines are well tolerated, and when used in the short term, they are safe and effective for a wide range of conditions. Tolerance to their effects may develop with a risk of addiction, and upon discontinuation of their use, withdrawal syndrome may occur. These factors are associated with other potential secondary effects with prolonged use, such as psychomotor, cognitive or memory impairment, which limits their long-term usability. Effects of long-term abuse or use include a tendency to cause or exacerbate cognitive impairment, depression, and anxiety. The College of Physicians and Surgeons of British Columbia recommends that benzodiazepines be discontinued in those who use opioids and who have used them long-term. Benzodiazepines can have serious adverse health outcomes, and these results support clinical and regulatory efforts to limit use, especially when combined with non-benzodiazepine receptor agonists.  
.  
.  
But ... how, when, and all of these questions were left unanswered in William's mind  
.  
.  
The doctor said: What happened, exactly?  
.  
.  
William's reply: I don't know (his lips are trembling)

A doctor paused for a while and said if something happened, come here  
William: Thanks for everything, I'll come if something happens  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Licht walked behind William  
Licht: Hey ... wait a little ... I told you hey ... he fell to the ground and injured himself - while William, who was walking fast, did not notice Licht falling on the ground even - with time he got so far away that he disappeared from Licht's eyes  
Licht shivered, he was alone in a strange place by himself, with nobody here on the road - umm ...  
.  
.  
One last William paused in front of the house and let out some sighs  
Well we are back - and turned around to find himself only the one who arrived - William looked in all directions (tense) ... Where is he ?!  
.  
.  
No way, I guess he lost me - hey, I was walking fast, no wonder he couldn't keep up with me - that means he ...?! ... What an idiot  
.  
.  
William ran quickly, contemplating that he was there and not moving far away  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
....  
......  
............................  
.  
.  
The meeting is over, you can now go

Julius smiled happily: last  
Okay, I'll go to Yami, he called me - What does he want?  
While I'm heading to Yami, I'll take a stroll  
.  
.  
Julius walked joyfully as he looked at the wonderful sights of his kingdom - how happy I am

When Julius was walking ... he saw several people wearing black coats  
What is that?!  
...  
..  
.  
Are you sure that he passed from here - yes, but - a month has passed since his escape from Nozel Sama - we have to find him before our master kills us - All to separate and meet at a point (the main street supporting the palace) - Science  
...  
..  
.  
Julius Reid :  
Nozel ?! - Isn't he a relative of the king ?! - He is considered one of the richest in the kingdom - I have heard of him a lot, it is said that he is arrogant and proud of himself and has high magical powers, and according to what I heard about him he participates in an auction and gambler, and he always wins - just as a king trusts him  
\---  
It seems that he has a problem  
.  
.  
I continued on my way, as I noticed William who was running quickly - I called him, but he did not hear and quickly went out of sight.  
Why is an accelerator ?! - This isn't ace of his habits  
.  
.  
I wanted to follow him, but I have to go to Yami, maybe he has a problem, also maybe he knows something about what's going on William.  
.  
.  
.  
After a few hours  
I got to Yami  
...  
Yami: You are Delayed Julius Tana  
Julius: Sorry, but the Nozel men caught my attention. I heard that they were looking for someone, and it seemed that he ran away from them.  
Yami laughed - he ran away from him, never had this happened to him - I think he was doing it roughly so he ran away from him - I think so, yami - would you like me to investigate it - Yes - OK  
There's one more thing, on William  
Yami said: That's right, I remember - he's been behaving strangely for the past few weeks  
Julius: Really  
Oh, anyway, go to him, maybe get into something, he's always getting into trouble  
Julius: Okay, Yami, I'm leaving you with an investigation of Nozil and the missing person, and I'm going to find William  
.  
.  
Julius went to look for William, and he started from a place where he had seen him running away  
.  
.  
William, I hope you don't get into big trouble, be okay....  
...


	3. I don't know you !! ...who are you ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end ... I couldn't find you ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that the anime characters belong to the original author, "Tabata Yuki" - except for the story, it is from my imagination.

He ran fast ...  
....  
......  
.........  
Where? ... where is he!!  
....  
......  
.........  
I didn't have to hurry to walk  
....  
...  
..  
It is ... it's my responsibility  
.......  
.........  
............  
...  
Be fine  
.  
.  
.  
Licht !!!!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He ran quickly and my tears came out. How foolish I was, please  
.  
.  
After several hours of searching  
William tired of searching  
.  
.

William stood where he was supposed to be here  
He examined his logic with his eyes and the mana sensor, but it was of no use  
.  
.  
After he felt tired, he went home to rest and here  
He met his mentor Julius  
Julius stood very waiting, and when William saw him - he went to him - William of good, I thought of waiting for you at your house  
But William embraced him as he tried to hide his grief forJulius, who was confused about this

.  
..  
I didn't find him, I didn't find him, I lost him - it's my responsibility, since I took care of him - it's my fault - what will happen? Him, if I can't find him - he can't remember something, and he can't do anything else - what would happen if someone else found him?  
(William thought a lot but did not find answers to questions, he kept hallucinating and muttering - until Julius's voice stopped him)  
Calm down, William  
Slightly turn away from Julius and look at him: I'm sorry  
Julius: May I know what happened in my absence, William  
Yes, I'll tell you everything  
They entered a house and William served Julius some tea and biscuits  
.  
.

William recounted events that occurred in Julius' absence  
..  
...  
....  
Five weeks ago and two days from now  
When I was wandering around his kingdom - in one of the streets dedicated to wine bars - I found someone lying on the side of a house - I didn't know what it was so I approached him - it was very cold, so I was afraid of it freezing and it is like this - I took him to my house and took care of him - after two days, I didn't notice any movement he did - I thought he was dead, but his heart was beating, and there were no signs that he was in a coma - he continued like this for five weeks I was going crazy - I wanted to tell you this but I was very busy - so I kept taking care of him - and after that. One day - when I came back from a meeting, and faced him unconscious in front of the room door - at the beginning of his joy because I knew that he was not dead - but when I touched him I found a feverish man - so I strayed looking after him until he woke up two days later - at the beginning I was glad he woke up last, but here is a problem - At the beginning he did not speak, just shaking his head on the top or the right and left side, I asked him about his name, but he does not know anything about himself even his name - after a time or at the end of the day he told me his name - I knew that he lost his memory - but I do not know what happened to him - Today he went with him to a doctor to see his condition - and this is what he told me ... - I was absent-minded and did not notice him- I walked very quickly without being Notice - when I got to a house - here I noticed that he was not here with me - he must have lost me while trying to keep up.  
William fell silent, and looked at Julius' face - ready to hear a rebuke from him  
.  
.  
.  
What is his name ? William (Julius asked)  
(William replied): ... Licht  
Julius: Well, we don't have time to stay and talk more, first, we have to find it and then we talk about it  
William: But how do we find it ?!  
Julius: What is this question, we will be looking for it with all (you don't ، have to just have people whom I choose i - so don't worry)  
.  
.  
.  
.

Yami: You've been summoned by Julius, Marx, you are also Finral  
Marx: A mission  
Yeah  
Finral: You didn't have a mission, Yami  
Yami: Yes I had it, but he told me to put it off

when we arrived  
Yami: I never knew you were here before anyone, Stranger Masked  
William looked at him calmly  
Finral: So what is the reason for the meeting?  
Julius: Actually, I have a research mission  
I want you to search for this person - unfortunately we do not have his picture, so we will use the specifications that describe him  
.  
.  
Hey, that'd be tough, Julius Tana  
I know but we have to find it as soon as possible, time is running out - I'll explain everything later  
It will split into two groups  
Yami, William - Finral, Marx  
OK  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.......  
.............  
.................  
......(Back in time ...)  
(Before William got home)  
.  
.  
current location  
.  
.  
Vanika, have you heard of a serial killer?  
Vanika's answer: No, who is he  
The girls cry in shock: Impossible, you do not know about him - they say that he is a murderer who kills terribly, he says that he does not know his shape and leaves no fingerprints - and the strange thing every time he kills - the dead person is boys and they are only handsome boys only  
Vanika said with a mysterious face : Really  
.  
.

At night//  
Vanica walked quietly - step by step with his dark smile  
They will say all the bad words about you about your actions - Do you know why - Because you are a bad person - they laugh at you They will do anything to get rid of you - In the end no one loves you  
You are a very lonely person - people look at you like you are an insect  
.  
.  
This is how they looked at me - my family, my friends, my classmates at Madras and the university, even the teachers  
All of them are of the same variety - scum  
Hate them, hate them, hate them, just die  
.  
.  
One day - I met someone who was beautiful and luxurious and kissed me, but it became clear to me that he was taking advantage of me - he just wanted my body - blood in my veins I hated, I despised him - and after that I did not approach the thim

Later, I thought about revenge  
Vanica stopped and looked up to up  
I searched for him for years, but I could not find him  
The only thing I know, is his name ...  
""Langres""  
In order to collect some information about him  
I used my body, and not only that, when I found information about it, I record it in my diary - as for people who touched my body (I killed them) after I got the information - by confirming the boys are people easy for me to be attractive and attractive when used correctly.  
.  
.  
My father and mother were powerful witches - everyone who knew them feared them - with a time when he reflected on us and every accusation and hate us - "the reason for that accident" - had a very strong impact on the inhabitants of a city - strong, to the extent that they accused all the people who were martyrs or have a relationship - Even the powerful magicians did not spare "Jihan Al Shaab"  
And if I knew - only this would be my salvation ... of what my hands did of the crimes because of him - when I find him, I will never leave him alive  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He ran ... ran ... fell ... got up ... ran again ... gasped ... ran ...  
Stop ... William ... where ... are you?  
(Hes lips trembled her body)  
cough

Howe, boy, what are you doing here - how about playing with us  
A man grabbed the boy’s hand  
He tried to escape from them but - they were stronger than him  
What is your name, how old are you, and from which country?  
Are you a girl  
Wow, that's weird clothes  
Show us your face  
There was no response  
Man, did you not hear  
A man pulled his hat off the boy's head and ...  
A man laughed, if you don't talk then you will smear that cute face  
One of the man's companions said: The color of a boy's hair ... the color of his hair ... and his skin - (Laughter) They were amazed - his color is white ... as white as snow ...  
Dear Commander ، it's equal One billion gold  
What do you think of selling it to the market for money?  
.  
.  
Think twice about how much money we are getting  
Commander looked at them: You're right  
.  
.  
Stay quiet with us - until we get there - Niko  
...  
No ... get away ...  
..  
Leave me alone .... willi...  
Lost consciousness  
The man carried it - we have a valuable prize today, which should not be wasted - men let's go fast - before the auction starts  
.  
.  
.  
William felt as if someone was calling him  
He looked back  
...  
O masked stranger  
What's up, we speed up  
..  
...  
....  
(After a full day of research)  
They did not find a single trace of it  
William felt resentful and blamed himself  
He kept blaming himself and did not eat anything a day  
...  
Julius said: You shouldn't blame yourself too much - you have to eat and drink - you are hurting yourself, William  
Response to him / I cannot ... this is difficult ... I should not have taken care of him - it is my responsibility ... I made him feel safe with me and I took it upon myself ... to do what I could to help him  
But what I did was ...  
Julius interrupts him: Instead of blaming yourself, you need to do more to find him, William, we will help you - rest assured.  
.  
.  
.  
Fall ... Please forgive me I did not mean please  
Vanika said: So tell me what you have  
OK  
...  
In fact, the person you are looking for......  
(His neck was cut off, blood spilled on the floor)  
Vanica was shocked and looked at the person whose neck the man had cut off  
...... ....  
An anonymous person said: This is confidential information, whoever tries to divulge information about us (will die) ... This is a commander's order - important is done  
You keep away from problems, before you regret  
Disappeared in front of sight, Vanica  
..  
Vanika smiled: That's it !!  
..  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Morning 9:30

Haaaa  
Morning has come  
I took a lot of research  
But at least I knew a few things that I needed  
I will fall asleep a little and then finish what I was doing  
Vanica closed her eyes - to show her a scene ...  
Scene...  
.  
.  
The palace ... the palace, it is burning ... hurry up ... the fire is increasing .... quickly ... impossible ...

Dad, where are you going?  
To save the royal family and stop the fire with all ... I stay here  
my mom...  
Vanika, stay here and don't go out of the house, don't you - me and your father are strong, we'll come back  
....That was the last time I saw them  
...  
I waited and waited, and when I realized that the place was quiet ...  
I walked out of a house ... where I found myself ... the only one left alive  
(Screaming) aaaaaaaAaaaaaaaaaaaa....  
how did this happen...  
Why everyone is lying on the ground  
The scene was tragic - everyone was killed without mercy - why ... why?  
We were living in peace thanks to the presence of the main ruling family of Clover - they say they had a strange power that protected the kingdom from annihilation by the kingdom of demons - they took care of us and built this mega city for anyone who needed help or wanted to live or even orphans and to that - nice city people - Who does that - what he meant by it  
.  
.  
Then I remembered ...  
My mother said the day before the accident that the king and the king had a small child ... Oh this is true, how did I forget that - The queen was pregnant with a child, and the prince was born the day before the accident - They said about him ... - He is an angel who came here - God blessed them with a child So beautiful - it is really unfortunate, it ends like this ... to die ... the moment there were no corpses of the child - it is possible that he survived, impossible - he is a child ... he cannot protect himself - oh my head seemed to hurt ... maybe - Perhaps the people who killed my father, my mother, the people of his village and the ruling family were the ones who took the child - I will not forget that the child is not an ordinary prince - they must know that, so they did this - just to get the little prince - rascals  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Finral: Julius Sama, you told Yami to check out Nozel - maybe he has something to do with this.  
I've thought about it but, we don't know anything yet  
Julius Tana, the person Nozel was looking for was killed in a street  
Julius / Finral: ??!  
Julius: Yami, tell me the details  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
William lay on a bed contemplating what Julius had said before he left  
"William, let me tell you something else before I leave - if we find him, you will not take care of him in your home, we will put him in a safe place out of people's eyes - and his identity must be verified - understanding, William."  
I am aware of that, Julius San...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
We have arrived, Commander😆  
Before the auction starts - how lucky we are, Commander  
...........  
......  
Hello what we can help you  
Well ... in real  
...  
.....  
.......  
I want to sell this to someone for 10 million pure gold  
I promise you will like it  
Show me - pointing to one of the rooms - there the commander will decide  
Commander, do you think he would agree?  
I don't know however, we has the upper hand in negotiating  
The principal looked closely with his lens  
Hmmmmmm  
...  
Oh, sir, do you want it?  
did you like it  
How much money will we get for it  
..  
..  
...  
Then suddenly the president laughed  
Hahaha  
I can't believe what my eyes see  
Where did you find it  
It is wealth  
Help, I found who will be our auction ring tomorrow  
do not worry ، we will give you more than 10 million gold - thank you very much  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Nozel's view: If he dies, it doesn't matter, replace him with one that is better than him - at the end of the day it is useless.  
Okay, Mr. Nozel Sama  
Your Majesty, have you heard that the auction will begin tomorrow - they have announced goods worth over a billion?  
Nozel: Okay, book me - we'll go have a look at it  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The next day /  
...  
..  
.  
ladies and gentlemen  
Officially announced the start of the auction  
Crowds screaming and cheering and participating in an auction  
Let us start  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
....Follow in the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if there are too many errors


	4. the underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The global auction in the underworld has begun ... Read more ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😊Enjoy😊

ladies and gentlemen....  
The auction has started  
Today we offer you valuable goods that you will like  
As we promised you, this auction will be diversified, including:  
Precious paintings - and special children - and I will never forget the teenage girls and boys - we also have smuggled and nuclear weapons.  
This auction will begin with the artworks, namely...  
The painting Les années de l'oiseau, in which the artist Shafiq Abboud (1926 - 2004) portrayed the horizons and the life of the bird, which was drawn among several paintings and works of art. Throughout his paintings, the title of the current painting expresses his teenage years, which paradoxically coincided with some of the darkest years in modern European history (1939-1945) .Each element in the painting forms part of the truth, all combined to form in the harmonious shades of blue and gray a continuous movement of rich colors spread over an area The canvas, and through this unique painting, Abboud tries to retrieve the paths of the bird and represent each of its deprivations in the form of individual lines, which produced one of his most important pieces of art at that time.  
10,000 ، How much more?  
23,000 - How much more? - 40,000 - How much more?  
43,000 - How much more? - 50,000 - How much more?  
55  
57  
100  
Is there anyone who wants to increase?  
120  
280  
300 ....... 400 .....440  
Is there anyone who wants to increase?  
no answer  
They have been sold out  
.  
.  
next one  
The painting "Flamingo Birds" by Farhad Moshiri (born in 1963), one of the most prominent masters of contemporary art, created it in 2008, and was the most prominent reason for his assumption of a leading position in the world of creativity and art in the Middle East. This painting, acquired by its current owner from the artist, is being auctioned for the first time directly.

Acrylic desserts are the preferred material for artistic production in the painting "The Birds of Flamingo", and these small distinct and individually crafted elements adorn the surface of the canvas. By creating small wedding cake pieces decorated with beautiful patterns and shapes, the artist dispenses with the paintbrush to make use of these colorful materials to create a natural scene in his canvas. In shades of green, white, yellow, pink and orange, the artist places each piece of cake in a grid pattern on the canvas. Each color is optimally positioned to accentuate the light and shadows in the proposed scene, and individual, fully-colored elements create a larger image of two flamingos standing side by side. This artistic method shows the precision and great care of detail shown by the artist to provide a unique painting that highlights the beauty elements in it from close or far.  
100.000 How much more?  
Everyone looked closely  
110  
120  
200  
234  
360  
Is there anyone who wants to increase?  
400  
How much more?  
550,000  
They have been sold out  
It stayed like this ... for four hours straight  
....  
..  
Nozel Sama, didn't you like what they offer  
Response to him: No, I am not interested in the artwork or the jewelry they offer  
So what do you want, Nozel-san  
(Someone else spoke)  
Nozel looked arrogantly  
This is you, Rhya  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The body was found at 7:30 hours on the day of his escape from Nozel Palace - that is, a week ago  
A man's name: Zeke  
His age is between 28-30  
Cause of death: suicide  
The investigator checked what happened to him, and the details were:  
This man was the servant of the Silva family  
He was being bullied and harassed by the family, and he was tortured when he was lazy about work - he wished he could not stay here - so he ran away - he knew that he could not escape from him for long - so he killed himself - this is what the interrogator said

Julius: So this is what happened - it is unfortunate to hear that, but we cannot hand it over to the police - because a king is protecting him.  
Yami: The case is closed  
Julius: You're right  
Our priority is to find a boy as soon as possible - so what news - is there anything new - you find a thread to guide you  
Yami: Slow, Julius Tana - we haven't found anything yet  
You ask a lot?  
Julius replied: That boy influenced William greatly - although he did not stay long with him - this is strange about it.  
Yami looked at him: I don't know, but I don't know what he's thinking, Vangas  
Julius laughed: Yami, you've known him for a long time - help some, you are friends - now he needs help, you have to help him.  
I'm counting on you, Yami  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It's very cold  
I can't investigate this place any longer  
the investigator  
There is no trace in this area either  
Secret San...  
You don't blame yourself, right I ..  
Secret smiled sadly: Maybe  
No longer ...  
Detective, Julius Sama wants you  
Secret: Ha  
(And before Secret moved from her position - then shot her)  
...  
I fell to the ground while the blood was falling  
Seeecrettt.....  
Aides rushed to her  
...  
Quickly call the ambulance can rescue him, quickly  
.  
.  
Over a building/  
Idiot, how could you not hit her - (hit him in the stomach)  
We will come to us because of you  
He hit him in the leg, stomach, and head  
We have a mission, which is to eliminate Secret, nicknamed Nero, understand  
You have one chance left, if you do not eliminate it, you will die  
.  
.  
An ambulance arrived - and took her to a hospital as soon as possible  
The sender called Julius and told him what happened  
...  
..  
Behind the building next to the event  
Vanica looked closely  
Why is Detective Secret targeted?  
Langres is no ordinary person - he had a sniper with him  
This is sexy - Langres, my revenge begins now. (Laughter)  
Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Julius: I get - Marx, he told the knights in a meeting, it's an emergency  
Hi sir  
What is happening here ...  
Julius Sama, the king wants you  
Julius looked dark: Okay, thank you  
.  
.  
.  
And now, ladies and gentlemen, we will show you our best kids  
He pointed to them  
The children came out with beautiful clothes  
Choose who you want, and as soon as you choose we will show you their prices  
.. ... ... ...  
And now  
70,000 .........80,000...........100.0000  
😯  
All he bought was not one child left nor was he sold  
..  
.  
Girls came out and their shapes sexy  
All shouted and seemed to throw money madly  
200,000,000😵  
they are crazy  
...  
......  
........  
.............  
Nozel: Raya, you are  
When you are upset  
Because you are annoying  
Raya said: You came only to watch  
Nozel replied: It didn't interest me  
Raya laughed: Nobles bought all the beautiful girls. Is it possible to wait for the boys to come in? Do you care about them?  
Are you Shad?  
Nozel replied with a smile: "Choose girls or boys, what matters is that they please me."  
Raya: greedy haha  
I do not differ from you, Raya  
Well, I just - come here to buy girls and boys and then sell them - don't forget, I'm a human seller Haha  
You make me angry  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Julius came to a palace  
When he entered, the soldiers greeted him and served  
Julius looked calmly: Your Majesty has come  
The king looked at him: Julius - you know that I hate keeping secrets from me  
Underestimated look And cold  
Julius said: I am not hiding anything from you - I assure Your Majesty  
The king fell silent, and then said: If you are hiding something, I will kill you  
.  
....  
.  
Your Majesty, trouble ... the leader of the Night Lab has sent a message  
Read it  
“Yoh, Zenon, don't be stingy and help your brother search for him - how many times have I told you to help me - it is true that we have not met for 14 years now - but my foolish companions have lost in the days I was working on my experiments, and I hope you find him - I already sent you pictures - Come on - if you find tell me and don't try to take it for yourself, he's a very valuable person to me - I get "  
This is what the message says  
.  
.  
Damn him, he is determined to search for him

Take pictures out of his pocket  
Pictures of a 5-year-old and a 14-year-old  
king looked closely at two pictures  
Whisper: If I find I won't give it to you ... Dante  
...  
Julius stared closely  
Dante, as I remember, he is the king's big brother - he was exiled by his father, the former king - and for an unknown reason - he searched for the reason and found some sayings that are said about him - when he was 17 years old he incited and killed and among the most important of them are experiments - he is said to do experiments Illegal, when he was exposed by the queen and then exiled from his kingdom and no one knows where he lives or what he is doing now - and it seems that he is corresponding with the current king - I do not know what is going on between them, but it seems that he wants help - the strange thing is that he mentioned someone who has lost him - he said his experience. ... what does that mean - is the king involved with him - but it seems that the king is not responding to him - what is going on here - I will get busy, I wonder how Yami and William and the rest of them meet - ...  
I think I will investigate why Detective Secret was targeted - it must have revealed half the truth about what is going on here in the Kingdom.  
...  
Wait, someone's missing  
What if the person Prince Dante is looking for is actually the same person we are looking for  
If so, it could be one of the causes of the boy's amnesia  
.  
.  
Julius, what are you thinking  
(Asked the king of Zenon)  
!!  
I was just wondering, how Prince Dante lost that person  
king said: Do not call him a prince, for he is no longer a prince. He is a man exiled from his kingdom, a "criminal"  
But how do you communicate with him?  
(Silence reigned between them)  
...  
...........  
Are you questioning me, Julius San ...  
I just wanted to know  
.....  
...  
.  
Eighteen years ago: After being exiled from a kingdom years ago: When I was on a trip to the main kingdom of Clover, the original queen built by the original king of Clover - where all people lived in peace - the king went and spoke with him. He was the person who respected him - he gave me a strange fruit and he told me it is given Immortality, if you wanted it then all of it in exchange for it to give you immortality and crazy powers - because I wanted to be immortal I understood with it - some years ago, I heard about the king being the inheritance of a child - I went to see him but was late for a day so I had to go tomorrow - I did not know then what happened but I knew that What happened by Dante's action - I checked the matter confidentially and discovered Dante's location and what he was doing ... For me it was very shocking what I saw - and with some time I discovered that the prince had been kidnapped and that he had killed everyone - it was his betrayal, killing and kidnapping. He went down a lot - I pretended with him until he found out who With him, but everyone was frighteningly killed - later I found out about my command, and I learned that he had a spy in Knights, but I do not know who he was - and after more than a year I discovered about his loss of the prince in a factory explosion - their mother the prince disappeared and they are for some reason and I do not know how he knows that the prince is alive After the explosion - he kept texting me because he knew I was spying He must, but I don't know - how long this will continue, because he will kill me because I know his plans - I need some time to implement my plan to catch him and execute him - so Julius, I command you to search for the prince before Dante and his gang find him - I search for him in secret  
..  
What the king said was very shocking to Julius  
And King Zenon said: Julius, I will send you the pictures of the prince to his library - go and relax a little  
If you ask permission to go  
When Julius went back a little to see the king's gaze turned dark  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
William woke up  
I've grown a lot today  
He went to the bathroom, put on his clothes, and then left the house and started searching again  
I'll find it today - or at least one thread to guide me  
A person appeared behind William  
You're excited, William  
Yami ...  
Smile, let's start  
let's go  
....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Excuse me, have you seen someone with this specification?  
No  
Excuse me, have you seen someone with this specification?  
Sorry  
Excuse me, have you seen someone with this specification?  
No,sorry  
Excuse me, have you seen someone with this specification?  
I didn't see, sorry - thanks  
After 3 hours  
I'm tired. How no one saw  
Yami: Finral, that's a kingdom of great size  
Finral: You're just kidding me  
Hmm, he may have passed from here and no one saw him because of the clothes that were given to him  
Finral looked at William: Why didn't you tell us that?  
Yami: Let us rejuvenate with these specifications, William what kind of clothes  
...  
Madam, have you seen a person wearing a black coat with a hat covering his head and wearing a muzzle - and his clothes were almost black  
...  
Hmm, huh, I remembered, yeah I saw him - he was running in that direction  
Finral: Thank you  
She said he passed this way  
Yami: If he had spoken about this, William, we would have found him quickly, let's hurry up and ask  
Sir, did you see someone running from this direction wearing black clothes with a hat covering his head?  
Yes ... but I think ... as you remember there were some men talking to him ... but I did not enter until I know what is happening ... Do you have any connection with him  
Yami : Yes, do you know where they were talking  
On that street  
Yami: How many are there  
Maybe five  
Thank you  
.  
.  
So the thread stops here  
How will we know these people?  
William: I don't know  
...🤔  
Let's ask about them  
If we go back to the starting point again: Finral sigh  
.  
.  
.  
William looked at the other side where he saw a man making a provocation and taking a girl with him and trying to kiss her while she was trying to keep him away.

Vinral went to him and shouted, saying, 'Howe you, stop hurting the girl, leave her  
Huh who are you, get away before I beat you up  
He appeared after him, yami, you who will beat him (sharp look)  
Before the man fled, William caught him and tied him up  
After they took control of the situation, everything returned to normal  
Yami: Let's ask this rebel  
William: If you answer our question I give a good answer, I'll leave your path  
OK  
Have you seen someone wearing a black coat with a hat and sleeves and covering himself up?  
And his hair is white like snow  
The man stared hard, shocked him, and fell silent and did not speak ....  
No ... No, no, I don't know what he's talking about. I've never seen anyone like this  
Yami looked carefully: Liar, you're hiding something  
Trust me, I don’t know this boy. I have never seen this white-haired boy with golden eyes… I fell tense  
William said: We didn't tell you he was a boy or we didn't even mention the color of his eyes - you know, tell us  
Yami: Talk or slash your neck

Ok (shouting)  
Hmm ... in fact .... my group was on a journey walking while we were walking and we saw him - because we are the type of bully ... so we sat bullying him to waste time ... and because he tried to get away from us, the commander caught him - I think he thought a girl At the beginning .... their mother is a shortcut ... when ... I saw a face I told that we are lucky and that we will get a lot of money if we sell it ... the auction ... and we really sold it for $ 700,000,000  
And then we did not see him, that's all, believe me  
The shock was on their faces  
...  
I mean, you kidnapped and sold him to auction for your own benefit .... How dare you do this ..... This is not forgiven  
(William was so angry that he nearly killed him, Yami calm down)  
Calm down, no time to quarrel now, let's go to an auction - I've heard it has started  
Before it's too late, someone we don't know buys it, and so we'll lose it forever  
Finral, tell Julius this and take this guy with you too  
Okay - let's go  
.  
.  
.  
Follow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😐


	5. Golden eyes light up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the sky is lit by studded stars, it will give you a wish...  
> .  
> .  
> What is your wish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 😆  
> .  
> .  
> We have it in this chapter🍋🍋🔞🔞🍋🍋  
> .  
> .  
> ☺

Ten Tech Ten Tech  
This sounds annoying - stop it  
Yes sir  
How is it going?  
The heartbeat gets faster as we get stronger - I guess it will last until the very end  
Then increase as much as possible  
But...  
It doesn't matter - increase it  
...  
Uh...  
It was in the laboratory - behind the glass - electricity was blowing out hard and everywhere  
How is he doing  
We have to stop him now - otherwise his heart will explode  
The man frowned - shit - stop everything - that's enough for the day  
Someone else got in: or when all this annoyance - I'll take him to the medical room  
Lemaire!!  
Yes sir,  
take good care of him - and do not forget to give him the medicines that were given you - it does not matter how many pills you give him - I want him tomorrow ready for work again  
Lumiere : You treat him as if he is not a human being  
Originally, not a human being  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He opened his eyes  
cough cough  
Uh, dizziness ... fall ... cough  
...  
...  
Lemerre: Uhh, it woke up. Good - um, you have swollen eyes - you do have to heal - don't worry, I'll take care of you - or I forgot - it's time to take the medicines - I think we will increase the gulp more (I think twice as often) - if you are bored I'll bring you some games - we'll give you lunch for an hour of taking medication - Vanessa will double your study time to learn to read - OK  
Lemerre opened the box of pills and herbs and mixed them together - then gave him - let's drink it  
Take it ... swallow ... severe cough  
Lumiere watched the child suffer because of the powerful medicines  
cough...  
...  
..  
He collapsed in front of him - hmm, it was very strong - the important thing is that he fell asleep  
Lemerre walked out of his room - and with the cold looks on him  
I will play with you later  
chuckle  
.  
.  
after four hours  
You slept a lot today  
How would you respond by that - what punishment you want today  
(trembling)  
I ...am ....sorry ... forgive me ... (crying) .... please do not punish me (please) ... cough ... cough cough ...  
..  
He pulled it from his hair - It hurt (This is painful ... Please ... crying) - You bothered me with your crying - Shut up or cut your tongue - Fear ... (tears in his eyes)

Leave it - Get up you have a lot of work  
Follow me  
Vanessa appeared -: Hui Langres, you should not exaggerate your actions towards a child - he is still 5 years old, and he will need a lot of sleep and food - I understand  
Shut up, let's move on  
A child looked at her and then followed him  
Langres: Sir, we've come  
You're too late, how are you - Have you got enough sleep - (Pat a child's hair)  
Langres: Well, do we have to - renew the mana so that it does not lose control of it again  
...  
..  
After some minutes  
Nah, uh .... cough ... spit blood ... screams ...  
Aaa...  
Ahh....aa ahh...aa  
His look is fading  
wheeze  
Ahhh...aa..ah...ha.... uh  
Shiny golden translucent mana appeared  
Sir, results are starting to show - they are the fruits of the Tree of Life  
But we still need more time  
Continue until it appears completely

Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh wheeze  
Sir, we have to stop - Sir, we have to stop - His heart beat quickly - he will explode !!  
They stop quickly  
Before he stopped the operation - a strong light shone - on their eyes, which caused their eyes to hurt - a light ...?! It is intense ...

.  
.  
Turn down the light - hmm ... this  
It's over  
Take the boy to the clinic - she's bleeding a lot of blood - I think we overdid him - Come on carry him - We found out at the least what we were looking for - Don't make him die - It's important to us - He got out of the lab room  
.  
.  
after a day  
..  
...  
.....  
He got up with a cough  
This is very painful  
Someone helps me - save me from here - I don't .... I want not to in pain - (Crying)  
cough cough cough cough  
..cough...cough  
cough  
wheeze wheeze  
.  
.  
how do you feel today  
Lemerre looked at the child  
Lemerre San (crying) ...  
Lemerre approached him - Are you in pain - Do you need some water - His hug - You do not - I am with you - Today I am the one who will take care of you - Do not cry - Come on calm  
Lemerre hugged him until he calmed down، and then went back to sleep  
Hmm- I think Dante exaggerates those experiences - he told me he will stop for a while - until he recovers fully from what happened yesterday.

.  
.  
.  
.  
It was always very painful - did you ever think why I am here - Vanessa read different stories and books for me - but the last story I told was about family.  
...  
a family  
Strange word  
NH Vanessa Onesama: What is a family?  
Vanessa: Ha, it is the family in which blood ties are formed - consisting of father and mother - and a number of children are born - the bond between children is called siblings - when the son or eldest daughter marries and has a child with them - called your nephew - if your father has a brother called uncle For you - there are loving bonds between you - this is the family  
So then  
I don't have one (family) - why  
Silence Vanessa  
Let's change the topic - you getting better at reading  
Thanks to you, Vanessa Unni Sama  
Okay - come on, time to come back to your room - watch your way  
Thank you Vanessa Oni Sama  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Seven years later  
.  
.  
Draw blood...  
..  
we're done  
...  
Dante: Licht  
Come here

Reach him  
How to perform the operation - is your body okay?  
Yes, sir - my body is fine  
Well, come with me  
Where, sir  
Dante walks into the room - after him, Licht  
..  
Lumiere- What have you brought here  
Lemerre: I just wanted to hand over the results form to you - but, I didn't find you - so I waited in your room - sorry for entering without your permission.  
I'll only forgive you for this once - and now get out  
Okay  
.  
.  
Dante sat on a bed - Come - licht approached him - Dante grabbed the licht's waist - made him sit above his knees - patted the licht's hair - then - massaged his ear - and put his hand on Licht's face - Dante spoke a few words (mascot) - Licht gasped  
wheeze licht ...  
Uh ahh amm ahh  
..  
Behind the door where Lemerre was standing - he was angry - burning with anger - this is not what you should have - Dante - (bite his lip hard, until blood came out of it)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Filler finished  
.  
.  
.  
Ran ran ran

Dropp off  
William, are you okay?  
Yes, what matters is that we have come  
Yes, to enter  
.  
.  
Stop in your place  
No further advances - you are not invited to enter the room the hall  
Yami: We have a mission from a Magic King - let's get in  
We can't - if you want to come in you have to wait  
Didn't you hear what I said?  
Calm William - these guys won't let us in - but - I know, in that case - we will lose track of him - you will cause trouble if we use violence against them - damn - we have to wait - (William annoyed)  
..  
How long will I wait  
The auction is already nearing completion  
.  
.  
.  
Inside the auction...  
And now we bring you our last conclusion to the global auction - which we will start with at 200,000  
He pointed with his hand where he entered ...  
Where he appears in front of everyone and looks down  
Who is increasing? - To the auction started  
..  
At the moment the announcer spoke - everyone was in shock  
.  
.  
We have the best of this boy - who is 24 years old - in his first opinion you will not differentiate between a boy or a girl - he is of high quality - his body is perfect - (he spoke crazy and convincing words and told a myth - all of that ...)  
He removed the black hood covering the boy  
Everyone looked astonished  
When the removal was done - his body turned white in front of everyone - licht was ashamed, it was an embarrassing, inappropriate look.

(On the occasion: If you remember Patri's clothes when he was young, they are the same clothes that Licht wears, but they are cut from sides to the waist. The cut stops - as for the , it is cut from the shoulders)  
..  
Raya: Wow, so this is it  
Nozel: I didn't expect this from them  
Nozel : ...  
People started throwing great prices  
288  
300  
456  
677.....777......888....  
900.000.000  
Smile - is there anyone who wants to increase  
People are nervous  
Nozel answered something shocking  
100.000.000.000  
Everyone looked without a single exception  
Raya: I got crazy 😨  
Licht ha (ad-lib)...  
Someone shouted: This is unacceptable - it must be mine  
Stop Nozel: It's over, I'm Here Who Won So Shut Up - Unless You Can Pay That Much 😈  
Silence of the man  
Then the sale was completed  
Thus the auction ended  
Raya followed Nozel: Howe wait, why don't you follow me  
I refuse - Get away from me - I'm busy  
Nozel passed by William's side - gazes were between them  
...  
Yami, let's get in - and catch them  
You're edgy, William  
.  
.  
To whom did you sell it? - Answer me  
William lost his temper  
Nozel Sama bought it  
Calm down, William - we knew where to find him  
But, Nozel - it won't give us easy  
We'll put his line - with Julius - just wait - what does he decide - come on, let's go back  
.  
.  
.  
.  
after two days  
.  
.  
Nozel Palace  
..  
.

This is your room - Nozel pointed to a room - it has everything you need - and one more thing: You have only one task and that is to I'm enjoye you well - or cut every inch in your body - do whatever I command you to do without hesitation - if you try to laziness, run away, or hesitate to Do what you command - your punishment will not pass easily. Listen - we will start tomorrow - clean him up his body is good (the servants command) - and let him rest until tomorrow - and do not forget to give him some food - and after what Nozel said .. leave for another place.  
.  
.  
Licht looked everywhere - the place was wonderful - one of the servants said: Come with us - amazed when he looked at the bathroom - spacious and beautiful looking  
..  
Then he removed the clothes - the water was warm, I think it would be cold - the servants cleaned his body and hair - beautiful clothes were given to his size - and his hair was neatly combed - and then food and drink were served on his table - he was cool and his look makes saliva flowing - ... - Remember he is not good at grasping his fork and knife - Embarrassment - Try to remember - How William taught him - Grab his fork and knife - William's way to eat was neat - ... - What does William do now - Has he forgotten my command - His looks were sad - ... William where You are ? - I miss you - ... I ...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
In a hospital  
..  
emergency room..  
..  
Doctor: We avoided the danger condition, she's fine now  
Praise be to God - Secret, it has not been targeted - unless - if you know something about the secret mission - you will not be fine since it is targeted - Secret ... you ... are still looking for it ... is this true  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
what are you doing  
(screaming)  
Vanica Sama !!!  
Please allow us to make up

I am very upset  
I forgive you - but - you will not do anything else - Come on, leave - I no longer want to see your faces - Damn - I have not found anything after what has been done to the Detective Secret - Why do not I ask her - Is the case in error - Hey - I have to remember what my father said - But - What was that - Why me - Who should move in this maze - There is no way out - When I find the truth ... Then what should I do  
.  
.  
"Vanica, you can do it."  
"At the end, you become a mentor to the prince"  
"this makes me happy"  
"This is our daughter"  
Why ... do I remember this now ...between all the times  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The next day  
.  
.  
Hmm- bothered ...  
He quietly opened his eyes  
He looked around  
I remembered - I was sold  
He got up from his bed  
He heard some noise outside the room  
Do I have to go out - to know what's going on  
Open a door  
...  
Someone appeared in front of him  
He shouted and jumped out of place  
Ah  
...  
So wake up - that's fine - take a shower and let's eat (Nozel said it)  
Licht astonished him  
Huh - he's treating me kindly - or just that - for ... what he's doing ... to me  
...  
..  
Wow as usual the food and drink table is amazing - it shines ...  
Nozel said: Won't you sit down - the not are hungry?  
He sat on a chair - he looked at Nozel's face who was eating without interrupting - and started to eat  
.  
.  
An hour and a half later  
.  
.  
I'm busy - Watch him well - don't let him run away - if something happens - you are the one who will die first  
Nozel walked out of a mansion - leaving Licht alone in this huge mansion  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Both Yami and William came back - William was upset - he walked into his room without saying anything  
Julius looked: Okay, what's new  
Long story  
...  
After what Yami told the whole story  
So then - Nozel - it will be very difficult - how can we tell him to give us the Licht kun easily and without quarreling  
...  
...  
William's room  
In his bed as usual - I was thinking when I meet him - how my response should be, what should I say - how I will face it.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

In any case, the king said - that he will send us pictures of the prince - who is suspected of being alive after the massacre of the ruling kingdom - ...  
But - ...  
Is it possible ... that  
Really what's going on in my head  
If he's really - the prince whom the king is looking for - he is ... licht  
It means ...  
Marx: Julius Sama - a message has come from the king  
Message?!  
Julius opened the letter  
And he began to read what was written by it  
...  
.  
.  
"I really thank you, Julius, for taking care of what I told you yesterday - sorry for keeping you waiting - excuse me - I found it - and as compensation I want you to come tomorrow - I'll tell you something important between us only ،  
In the evening of 7:30 "

~King Zenon~  
.  
.  
Julius: He says he found it - how and when - nothing else I can think of  
...  
Yami said, “Nozel bought it.” That means ... I’m right  
...  
.  
.  
Knock knock  
..

William got up  
I'm coming  
..  
open the door  
..  
An unknown person appeared in front of him  
..  
who are you?!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
In the king's palace  
.  
.  
THE KING: What's up Nozel?  
Nozel bowed to the king  
Your Majesty, I ask you to stop searching for the Prince - and not send pictures to the Magic King Julius Sama  
King Zenon: Explain to me what you are talking about  
Nozel : I have a gift for you  
But on the condition: If you give me a very high His place is high for you with you - that's all I want  
I promise you will like it - I'll bring it tomorrow morning  
..

King Zinon: Are you threatening me and asking for conditions after this - this is shameless from you, Nozel !!  
.  
.  
Sorry, I didn't mean to - I just want a reward for what I'm going to bring you

Zenon: ... Okay, come tomorrow  
Nozel smiled  
.  
.  
.  
......  
...........  
Licht sat on a bed  
He looks at the ceiling coldly  
..  
Will I be okay? in this place  
The servants were heard saluting Nozel returning home  
he is back  
He looks happy  
What happened?  
...  
.  
.  
After the next  
.  
.  
Early in the morning  
Someone shook Licht's shoulder  
I wake up from sleep  
Licht barely opened his eyes  
I wokeup  
One of the servants pulled Licht to the bathroom quickly  
Then bring food for him  
Minutes later, they brought very beautiful clothes  
licht: ....  
Processing was completed  
licht: ....  
A final Nozil appeared in front of Licht  
let's go  
Licht : ...  
Where are you going  
Nozel looked a little at his carriage, and then said: To a king  
Licht: the king?!!  
.  
.  
.  
When we reached our destination  
licht: It's huge!  
Nozel spoke: Licht, listen, you will live here. It looked from now - he will take care of you  
licht: I ... I live ... here .... why .... a king will take care of me ... what reason  
Nozel said: Stop the chatter and come on  
.  
.  
.  
Licht: Even from a huge and luxurious interior  
!!!  
They reached the throne room  
..  
...  
Nozel bowed to the king - while I remained licht, you watched in astonishment at a king

King Zenon: Then I came - if you don't like me, I will execute you  
Your Majesty, my gift is what you are looking for (looking at a king with serious, confident looks)  
The king turned to where Nozel pointed to him  
Nozel smiled - do you like it now?  
king was astonished: You are Nozel !! - How did I find him - (He got up from a throne) - Is it really, not fake.  
I'm not kidding - it's real - you can be sure  
I found it at a black market auction in an underworld - it's hard to buy - I'm really on the verge of bankruptcy - I couldn't let it go - so I bought for half my fortune and it increased too.  
King:?! What do you want (sat on his throne)  
Nozel smiled a winning smile  
I want a high salary and something else ...  
What is the ?  
Nozel replied: I want you to get rid of Julius' magic king - and in himself place am  
Why do you want to be in his place and now too?  
Nozel Silence  
Quiet solution between them  
And in an instant Nozel whispered to the king the reason - which caused the king to be shocked in the face  
You Nozel !!!!  
You get this - you can go now  
He smiled slyly: Thank you, Your Majesty  
And so Nozel left - and with him a landslide victory  
.  
.  
.  
The king spoke: Come here, Licht  
Licht: Is this strange that no one told him my name ?!  
Submit it to him  
He was about to crouch before the king stopped him  
There is no need  
Licht astonished  
King's hand extended to Lisht's waist  
To his embrace - and rub his face  
The king spoke: It is really you - you do not know how many years he has searched for you  
Do I know you? - Licht looked in wonder at the king's eyes  
King smiled: I get it! It seems you don't remember anything at all - no, you don't - you don't have to remember anything - and you are with me  
I don't have to remember !!  
Zenon replied: Yes, it does not matter anything - start over - your whole life is here with me - forget everything until the last moment you remember it  
A light appeared when we touched Zenon Licht's front - Zenon said: I will erase all your memories  
Licht: ... my memories !! He fainted in the arms of a smiling Zenon  
....  
.  
.  
It's 9 am  
.  
.  
Wake up to Licht in the arms of the king  
...  
Zenon spoke: You woke up, do you feel well now?  
I feel some headache, "answered Licht."  
Zenon said: Hmm, well - he rounded Licht to him  
..

Zenon felt the warmth of his palm, touching his soft Licht's cheeks and floppy ears with his fingertips, letting his fingers slide into his licht's hair and bending forward to kiss his lips. Soft and sweet. The tip of the tongue slipped easily into the licht's mouth which was full of licht flavor  
Zenon sucked with love - and deepened the kiss more and more  
The tongues touch each other - as if they are caressing each other - Zenon presses between him and the licht on a bed  
Mmmmmmmmmmmmm  
...  
Licht felt the decrease in air, he could not continue  
He wanted some air  
Zenon noticed this - so they separated momentarily until he had enough energy to replay  
wheeze  
Uh-huh ... Zeno ... uh  
Zenon came back to kiss him again  
Mmmm...  
Mmm....ha... hmmm  
....  
Zenon was so crazy about kissing - he didn't give any room to stop - he was drooling between them - Zenon broke up - then he said to him - Get your tongue out - licht did what Zenon wanted from him - and he got his tongue out - Zenon went back to work again in a different way from another  
Hmm  
...  
.....  
......  
Licht closed his eyes softly - so that Zenon could enjoy what he wanted - Zenon just kissed him - but that was for an hour full with some pauses - until they get some air - to continue again  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Continued ...


	6. Secre mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of events  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> supplement

Finally, Secret woke up a week after the accident  
.  
.  
What happened - where am I - is this a hospital ?! - I remembered - I was attacked - who was he? - Why?!  
.  
.  
I got up from the bed - one of the nurses came in - miss - don't move much - the wound might open again - thank you, but do you have a phone - yes - I called the police, the police station - Commander with you, Secret - I want to say, something important about the mission What you assigned to me - well - say what you have - well - when I entered test warehouse the ex-prince of the kingdom "I mean Dante" - I found evidence that he is still completing what he was doing in the past - and it seems that his real goal is the fruit of the tree of life - that he is doing With illegal experiments - and it seems that he knows how to extract them - but ...- The only thing I do not know is I do not know how to do this, so there must be something missing in his story? - I see, we'll do a warehouse investigation again - Thank you  
.  
.  
.  
Knock the door, sorry for snooping, but allow me to introduce myself  
(Someone entered his secret room with a knife)  
dont worry، I won't hurt you - this is only self-defense  
Who are you and what you want  
"To tell me everything you know about his accident that happened 26 years ago."  
Secret was astonished  
why do you want to know ? - What is your relationship with this - and how do you know about his accident - who are you !?  
I am Vanika - the daughter of a black dark wizard - and a thug who kills dramatically - detective, I want to know because I am a candidate who served the prince before the accident, and the people he killed are only those who have a relationship with the matter - I want revenge for my family - that's all - I promise you that I am I will protect you, if you agree to cooperate with me  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.

.  
.  
.  
Knock knock  
William opened the door  
..  
An unknown person appeared in front of him  
..  
..  
who are you?  
..  
Charlotte, Detective  
..  
Detective!  
..  
...  
What an investigator wants from me ?  
..  
Your arrest and investigation with you - we have evidence incriminating you that you are working with the most powerful criminal in " Dante" kingdom.  
...  
Uh ... I ... hey ... what are you talking about being an assistant to a criminal? !!  
Arrest, kidding me  
Dante? - Who is this - I do not know - What evidence do you have to make me, that I work with a criminal - I am a knight, not a criminal - I think you have gone wrong with someone who suspects that they are me.  
..  
The door locked but was stopped by Charlotte's foot  
..  
get out of here  
..  
If you think you are not him, tell us everything you know - so we get the accusations out of you.  
William replied: Okay, but I won't go with you, until I see what your evidence is  
..  
Charlotte sighed  
..  
(And directed by a photo in front of William)  
..  
This is you ? Isn't he right  
....  
........  
What .... What is this ...  
..................  
..........  
....  
...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yami shouted !! William was arrested and is now being interrogated ?! - What is going on - I don’t know - but this is what I was told - I don’t know the details  
..  
They have the conclusive evidence that he is  
..  
Proof - proof!!!  
...  
......  
I would like to inform Julius, but now - with a king - he has a date with a king - he has something important with him  
..  
What a bad timing  
..  
Finral! - Let's go check what is going on now  
..  
Screaming, now !!!!  
..  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

This is a fraud !!!  
I will not allow it, fraud is all deception - didn’t you think this - impossible, for Persia to do this - there is a mistake - you have to re-investigate - I will not be arrested - I told you over and over, I do not know this Dante - why do not you understand - fools - be sure From this to a king - I work under him the king of magic, how can I do that?  
...  
Please calm down right now, Knight - William replied: How calm, you caused me a headache - Charlotte: I told you to calm down - William replied: No - Charlotte: The evidence is clear before your eyes - William replied: This is fraud - Charlotte: Why do you not understand - My response, William: You are here who does not want to not understand - Charlotte: It is impossible for this image to be fraud. - William replied: !? picture  
..  
Yes! picture  
.  
.  
...  
Charlotte: You were there with "this boy" as well, know who he is ... - You just see these pictures, they were taken from a doctor who I visited that day.  
..  
..  
....

no answer  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
In the king's palace  
.  
.

Julius, I thank you for coming today - I wanted to thank you for everything I did up until this point - I was a magic king who loved people, was amazing, respected and respected by everyone, I was following their example. Julius replied: I thank you, Your Majesty, for this saying - and it is proud to hear this from you - King continued: But now your role ends, and it began from this moment, Julius, you are the most person I did not wish to do to you.  
..  
....  
(A king activated a powerful spell, and put Julius into a cage of bones - and of course Julius did not resist what the king had done to him, but at the end the king ended the fate of Julius the respectable king, and made him die without insulting him)  
Julius, the only person I didn't want was to die now, but, that must end now  
. .  
.. ...  
(He rose from the throne) - Announce the news immediately(He rose from the throne) - Announce the news immediately  
.  
.  
Only a few hours passed, and everyone in his kingdom gathered with the knights, a king, Nozel, and the rest, and was shown on screens  
..  
Finral! : Yami what is this?  
.  
.  
.  
The King: Thank you for all of you coming on this occasion, but before that, let me announce to you a sad news that befell us - before the attendance of the King of Magic Julius, he was surprised during his presence, but unfortunately very much, after he eliminated enemies who died due to a serious injury, and today we will hold a funeral worthy of him. (When residents heard the news, they cried and were depressed)  
At the same time, let us announce the name of the new King of Sahar, and he was chosen by me and Julius - this is his will, "The next king is" ... Nozel Silva.  
...  
surprise  
! !!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!  
Ha  
...!  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.

What is this absurd!  
So impossible an old man to die  
Is he in his mind - impossible - there is a lie about this  
Finral: !! Calm down, Commander Yami  
...  
We have our priorities, we must save William now, before it gets worse !!  
Damn it, right? you have to rescue that idiot with a golden mask

.  
.  
.  
shock...  
...  
Julius ... died !!  
What does this mean!!  
..  
He fell on his knees  
..  
Tears are falling ..  
...  
....  
Charlotte said: Stop crying, do not forget that you are in trouble, there is no time to mourn the dead  
..  
...  
William looked hate at her ... anger  
...  
.....  
........  
How exactly do you want me to keep the accusation away from me - and you behave like this - from your eyes, you do not intend to get me out of here - even if my innocence is proven.  
...  
I smiled, what, did you notice that anyway you are in our hands - you will tell us what information you have on, Licht -kun  
...  
Licht !! What do you want from him  
It is none of your business, it will only return to where it belongs  
William: Where ... it belongs!  
..  
....  
.....  
.  
.  
.

Lick, then do you agree with me  
Yes, Secre answered  
...  
.....  
.  
.  
24 years ago. The kingdom of Clover, that kingdom was owned by two princes, one of whom was the heir to the throne and he married a girl from another kingdom called Speed. With their marriage, the two kingdoms allied - the king possessed the powers of the sacred tree when he could easily take in knowledge - a war took place for this - and ended with the division of the kingdom again, to the main kingdom of Clover and the new kingdom in which we live now - the king was transferred to the main kingdom. He lived there, married, and had a child. This child is the prince of the main kingdom - the prince inherited a power similar to his grandfather, the "holy tree," but she inherited the power of the tree of the world. The problem is that he is small, his mana is unreasonable and he loses control over it - on the day the prince was born - the kingdom was attacked by the former prince of the new queen - where the king's younger brother ruled it, the reason for the attack was - the pursuit of strength, the acquisition of knowledge, and immortality - He destroyed the kingdom and kidnapped the prince and then disappeared without a trace - the investigation was done until a body was found, this body was working in a laboratory - the reason for her death is being affected by the heavenly energy of the prince's power - when we were able to know some things about them. Nine years later the prince was found on what seemed to me to be running away from him - we protected him, but because of my recklessness, he was restored, and so we completed the search for him - I failed to protect - so, this is another chance for me.

Vanika, really say that you are the advisor to the prince who was chosen by the king himself - and why all those crimes since you can come here - there was no need to smear yourself for blood  
I need something to get you to believe, that's all  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Zenon entered the room with a smile  
Was there a need to kill someone who did nothing wrong to you - it was a decent person. (discontent)  
..  
(Zenon looked at him and spoke)  
: Well it poses a danger and I was running out of promise for that person, I never thought of killing him as long as it was useful  
..  
If not ... (headache) - licht grabbed his head pain... ah  
Zinon grabbed him and put him in his arms - (strange! I am sure that Zakir wiped without any error, did something happen that made him remember something)  
..  
Seems like I should be watching his actions  
..  
Zenon smashes Licht - and starts to kiss him  
Hmmmm..... ah  
....  
He broke up with him and began to wipe his memory  
.  
.  
He got up and sat patting his silky hair  
I think I should never show it to everyone as ...  
...  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
After a while, Licht woke up (exhaustion)  
..  
Where do you see the gold of Zenon - ran searching for it - not here, or here - someone appeared; Are you looking for something, Your Highness? - He looked to Lisht quietly: The king's , where is he - His Majesty in a meeting - I wait for him in his room for the time being - thank you  
.  
.  
Licht sat on the Zenon bed - how long will I wait

What is this ... documents? Why is she lying negligently on the floor? He started turning the cards ...  
..  
Strange ... what .... this..i'm ... «Information on Prince Clover's main kingdom» ...  
What does this mean  
..  
....  
"The kingdom was attacked and experiments were carried out before ...  
Licht What do you read (A sharp and angry voice cleared) - (Eyes concealed with darkness)  
...  
I am a....  
Zenon grasp the Licht's wrist firmly  
Licht hurt badly: Ah  
Zenon pressed so hard that he almost broke Licht's arm  
...  
come with me  
!!  
They entered a dark room - lighting the lamps - Licht's eyes opened from the scene - he asked: What is this place (he looked in horror) - Zenon answered coldly: Torture room - Licht shivered: Why ... you brought me here, I ... - try to break free of it - But he was very strong and dragged him to him - Do not worry, I will not do anything bad with you - In the end I love you very much - But everything has limits - I will punish you, so that you do not do this again - You read something you did not know - Tired of wiping his memory every time You know about things that you should not know - so, I will punish you until you stop being curious - you are mine alone - everything is with you - flee is not your choice - I will not let you die, because I love you - I will not bear your loss - You are the one who freed me - I have not returned you I care about something, it does not matter anything - all I need is you - only you - did not share the same feelings with me - do you hate me after he knew some facts - do you want to leave and leave me - do you want revenge - I will do what you want but - do not leave - before Zenon Licht's lips gently and look at him - you love it right.  
...  
Later you love me ... - Yes - smile - I know you will not hurt me - I will not run away from you - I will not take revenge on you - I have no memories of them, I do not know feelings - I am empty - You are full - This is why I am grateful to you, I also love you - It doesn't matter what you do with my body, I am yours - and I accept any punishment you do to me.  
. .  
Zenon was shocked by Licht's sayings - and smiled at him - so this is what I will do to you - hug her - lick his ear - licht gasped - Zeno stripped the licht of his clothes - to reveal a white body - Zenon sensed it - and seemed to lick his ear and then went down - before his neck and sucked it Leave marks on it - then it went to the collar bone and sucked it.  
Amazing delicious delicious  
..

He leaned over to that beautiful neck again, while his fingers squeezed his nipples and issued a hoarse sigh of licht  
That's nice, I want you to stay like this  
He pulled the boxers off the licht and grabbed the fixed member, which had already appeared on top of the lubricant. He pawed up and down several times to test, and Zenon was rewarded with a corrupt and greedy groan. Arrogant, reserved and indifferent  
Zenon smiled broadly, triumphantly, plunged below and imprinted a kiss on the head of his wet red penis, then looked at the licht in his eyes, licking his lips. He swallowed, jumped and gripped the hair, pulling another kiss. Zenon was panting, his hands trembling impatiently, he took off his underwear, grabbed the licht's palm and pressed it to his ass, and inserted one finger inside. At home, he spent three minutes stretching himself, one of which was clearly not enough. He longed for more  
So insert another finger  
Zenon, you ... - Infatuated, now watch two fingers disappear inside without any resistance.  
Consider it a gift. Ha! - Three fingers, Zenon closed his eyes when Licht finally emerged from his stupor and pressed to pinch himself, tightening his muscles and penetrating deeper. - Generously from you - whisper. - Get in your ass, Zenon ...- tearing up the desire to have sex with this fragile and cute creature, it was already fondly following its tongue. Licht moved a little further and raised his eyebrows in astonishment. I mean literally? Zenon roared and shoved him across the back, sitting on top. He had neither the desire nor the patience to treat him more kindly. With the help of himself with his hand, he directed his penis and began to slowly descend, getting used to the sensations. Licht groaned and grabbed his thighs with his fingers, possibly leaving bruises there  
...  
He sat to the end, breathed hard, and looked at him triumphant. Licht complained in a hoarse voice, and fervently begged for more, and was apparently halfway to orgasm. He got up and fell smoothly. Licht screamed and arched his back. Slow down, on two sides, we're just getting started. Zenon softly hit his hands, pressing painfully on his thighs. He didn't smile at all, to stay with his big ass and outstretched ass, but without his share of pleasure.  
The zenon got up again and sank with a wet slap of skin, the licht exhaled sharply, but it seemed to still have power. It is better to try. And licht did his best, it was clear from the beads of sweat that appeared on his forehead. He even found the strength to reach out and wrap his hand around the nervous red zenon. He sighed with a tear and moved faster, tearing another person's hand, torn between the feeling of fullness and hot fingers, as he held it. Then he felt his other hand slide from his thigh and grabbed his buttocks firmly, pulling it to the side. Just as the zenon began to descend, he pushed the licht towards him, placing his feet on a photon. In Zenon's eyes, stars flashed before his eyes. Air came out of his lungs, and when he inhaled again, a liquid fire ran into his blood. He shouted, threw his head back and closed his eyes  
zenon, is everything all right? - Licht's voice trembled, there was anxiety in him. - Everything is absurd, - He did not immediately find the strength to answer. - Do it again. And he did licht. More and more, while Zenon was resting his palms on his chest and moaning, he cast "more", "yes" and "faster" into the mixture between intermittent breaths, which he burned from within with pure flame. A wave of orgasm blew through him, and he came, and sprayed Licht's stomach and palm as he continued to tremble. Ecstasy passed through the body, and everything was bathed in white. Little death as it is. Gentle warm bliss spread over the muscles, Zenon wanted to roll onto his side and enjoy it, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Licht's face. The man bitten his lower lip so bloody and looked so desperate that Zenon almost felt sorry for him. Such an obedient boy deserved his wages. So Zenon tightened his buttocks, pressed the cock tightly inside, and moved again. “Come on, cum for me, licht,” he whispered, and that was enough to send the licht over the edge. He finished screaming on his lips, and tears poured down his cheeks. And if there was something that could satisfy the ego of a bloated zenon more than a licht, which had been completely destroyed even the groans crying underneath, then he simply did not know such a thing. Zenon smiled triumphantly, and felt the semen inside. So he got up and removed one of the members and felt that semen was running down his thighs. Damn you, they forgot the condom. Although if you think about it, has the licht ever had these things? Was there any grease, and what would you do if the zenon wasn't ready? Lord, bless him with his bright minds and farsightedness. Bad little idea that all his insight ran into the curse the moment he kissed the licht down the aisle, he preferred to throw it off his head. It doesn't matter anymore, because zenon has defeated the disease and you'll be completely healthy from now on. He would be able to get out of the licht's head, greedy lips, frantic groaning and hot skin under his fingers.  
licht it's the sweetest being I've ever seen, it's a mental illness - if you keep seeing its golden eyes - that sends you to another world altogether.  
And he paid for the last time - until the two collapsed together - Do not leave far from me, Zenon - you are the only one I have in this unknown world - Zenon answered: He is cuddling him, I will not run away from you - in the end you are mine  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Lemerre walked into the president's room - sir, are we going to start moving? - Yes - the last time has come (smile)  
..  
Lemerre looked up, could I see you again....  
...Licht!  
.  
.  
..  
........  
Continued


	7. Despair or hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events began our story, revealing to us the veil of truth  
> .  
> .  
> What will he tell us .... This is a chapter .... Continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm ... we have in this chapter (lumiere and licht)& ( Dante and Licht)🔞🍋🔞🍋🔞  
> 🔞🍋🔞🍋🔞🍋🔞🍋🔞🔞🔞🌚

Lemerre looked at the sky, contemplating the scene before him  
Will he come back? -Does he hate me now? -What does he do? - Where would you see it be?  
This was two hours ago...  
...  
Mr Dante, Marx is back  
I've got the information you need, sir  
Dante : You're late but it doesn't matter, say what you have .  
The magic king of Julius has died - and I know that King Zenon has a licht with him, and he wants to keep it for himself while he is doing his brainwashing of everything - and a deal has been made between Secret and Vanica - that's all I know.  
Dante : That traitor !!  
And that investigator has not given up yet  
Those Fuckers  
Well as you like - Zenon this ad the war between us  
Thank you . Spy Marx, you have proven your worth. You have done a job - get everyone together  
.  
.  
When everyone attended...  
..  
Commander Dante and his gang are:  
Deputy Commander: lumiere  
Langres, Vanessa, and Marx  
Everyone gathered at one table - and this is where the meeting began  
.  
.

Dante talked about what they would do and what happened in his kingdom: Now is our chance - after making sure that Zenon is a traitor - and he grabbed our dear child - he sent a message to Charlotte to verify the matter - as for us, we will attack the kingdom a week from now - Do you understand - Yes, sir - we have to restore Lisht who are they.  
Anger was burning in Dante's veins, it was a shock to him to find Licht with Zenon, he almost lost his mind - while Lemerre's features were calm and he was thinking deeply - he wanted to see him badly - all because of that accident, had it not happened, Licht would be here now - He wanted to touch him again - and now he is with Zenon who is considered a traitor of the gang - what will happen if he stays with him - Lemerre is not interested in the world's tree fruit. He just wants licht, not like Dante and what Zenon wants from licht.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
*flash back*  
.  
.  
cough cough cough  
cough cough  
cough  
cough.....  
I looked empty eyes filled with severe pain in the large and hot room, and his body was full of serious and deep wounds and wounds that were still bleeding blood - gasp - then vomited blood - felt a terrible headache filling his body - the pressure was intense - there were a lot of devices connected to him - and there was a doctor He carried a needle and planted it in it again - more than fifteen needles were used and he started taking notes in it - and the paper was full of experiments that had failed - and he came back doing it again - the place was full of blood - the doctor said while he was cutting the paper and throwing it on the ground: Another one It ended in failure - Lemerre entered the room - and said: Beatrice, that's enough, he will die - Beaters looked at him and said: Okay - let us combine our strengths together to heal wounds - Then she came out of his room - Lemerre looked at a young child who was suffering - he knew that this should be done so that he could extract his fruit. The tree of the world without resorting to nuclear radiation like that time - I looked at the child at Lemerre - but he could not see him - confused red, white and blue in a multitude of colors in front of him - panting to miss and tears falling in pain, terrible running through his body - the pressure became stronger - he needed oxygen - he did not realize Until Lemaire approached him, he closed his eyes very slowly And he fainted - Lemerre patted his silky, snow-white hair - I know you are in pain, but you bear more after there is still a lot of this - ... But this pain is terrible for a child, it will destroy it before even those fruits are extracted.  
.  
.  
Dante: licht come here  
Licht moved to Dante but his steps were slow - well, that was to be expected - his body had not yet healed and was very exhausted, so it took time for him to reach him.  
When he nearly fell, Dante grabbed him and carried him  
Dante said: We cannot start and you are like this - today we have a lot of tests to be done - he put him on a bed - licht looked in a void looking at them as they put this strange device in his body - as soon as it was placed on it, the screen in front of them that assessed his condition turned on - gasping Licht and began to feel a thunderbolt running inside him - (a constant screaming - his eyes shook so hard that the colored circles appeared in front of him - he was writhing from the intensity of pain, saliva flowing from his mouth - panting) - Dante looked at the screen that assessed what was happening inside Lesht's body - and the results were Amazing and satisfied in proportion to them - but despite the amazing results they obtained, Licht's condition worsens more than expected, his body is unable to bear more than this yet but there remains one test that must be performed - Dante thought that maybe if he did the last test he might collapse completely without Move it, and thus his body will be unable to complete the rest of the tests tomorrow - so he said: This is enough to this day - the results were amazing - we will stop now - All: present sir.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After about a week Dante paused on tests and trials until Licht got better - and Lemerre was tasked with watching and looking after him.  
Licht woke up after this week - he was unconscious - he did not move - he just kept watching the screen that shows his condition now - and those devices  
.  
.  
connected to him - gasps - looked at a ceiling -: I want to escape from here ... cough ....  
....  
*The end of the flashback*  
.  
.

.  
.  
Lemerre woke up and looked up  
Dream...  
Lumiere-san ... Ah......Lumiere-san ...Lumiere-san ...  
I can still hear your voice despite years gone by - we will attack in a week - and you will be here again - with all the nonsense that will just make you suffer, I think you might be happy now.  
In that palace - you will be well taken care of - but if you are brought back here - you will still suffer and I ...  
....  
Dante enters Lumiere's rooms  
Lemerre looked at him  
Commander dante: Is ... Licht really there?  
Dante smiled and patted his shoulder, saying: Yes, there is. - Did you miss him? Do you want to touch it again? Want to hear his cry of pain? Or do you want to torment him like you did before? - Where did you want to do it with him, once he got back - here, his punishment is a punishment he had never tasted before - he didn't have to run away and fool me - I won't let him escape.  
Lumiere is silent, realizing that in his past he was crazy and he did a lot and many things that make Licht hate him - he did a terrible thing to him and now he says he wants him to protect him, but not the other way around, it seems that he longs to do with him what he was doing before - yes right, I always enjoyed looking at him suffering - so what's the difference now.  
Dante smiled when he heard Lemaire say: I have his streak.  
What is Lumiere?  
I heard from Marx that one of the knightly commanders was sheltering the Licht in his house, let's get this - we'll have him help us get it back to us.  
Dante: I see - one of the commanders of the Knights, William Vangas.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Any charge brought against you will be forgiven on the condition that you return the Licht to us - will you help us or do you want to be charged with the crime of kidnapping and not informing the main authorities of the kingdom and this is considered treason.  
.  
.  
William thought the words of the interrogator, and this means the police have not yet been informed, who is responsible for this?  
Thus, he is now not considered a criminal yet and there is a chance to get out of here, but ... Should he consider him a threat from them to me?  
...  
And the official must know Licht - what does it relate to?  
..  
"He will just go back to where he belongs."  
..  
Is it conceivable that he knows the Licht family and they are looking for him - but hey! - I found him in that place, without his clothes and at a snowy and cold time, and as he lost memories and did not know himself about him except to see - this is all strange.

There is a mystery about this  
...  
.....  
The prison was opened  
William looked at the detective  
Detective Charlotte: What have you decided, Sir Knight?  
William: I accept the offer  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yami and Vinral both arrived at the police station - and Yami asked about William, but ...  
Has one of the leaders been arrested and called William Vangas? -What department is it?  
The policeman looked at the paper of the people who had been arrested and who were being investigated so far  
The policeman said: Are you sure of his name? - Yami replied: Yes - well sir, no knight has been arrested, arrested, or even investigated, and why is a knight who protects our kingdom arrested?  
Finral's eyes met Yami's, both of whom are now in awe  
What's going on!!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
But ... where is he? - And who did he come to?  
Finral ready, it seems we are in a complicated case  
Huh complicated !!  
It seems that there is a traitor among us  
traitor!! Why did you say this?  
Yami: It's a hunch  
.  
.  
..  
.  
Nozel sat on a chair smiling: Thank you, Your Majesty for this wonderful welcome  
Say what you want, Nozel? - From your face, he says you have a lot of nonsense  
Nozel replied: Are you going to announce the existence of the prince, the main kingdom, or do you intend to hide him from the world?  
What are you going to do with this Nozil  
I mean, instead of hiding it, show it, that gives us power in both kingdoms. Isn't that wonderful?  
Yes you are right  
Nozel smiled: So Marek, tomorrow it is a very appropriate day to present it, especially since it is today elections between you and the new king of the main kingdom. We can merge the two kingdoms with Maan because of him - this is an irreplaceable opportunity.  
Zeno said with a smile: It seems you have several benefits, Nozel Magic King.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Introducing ... me ... so then - if that's what you want, I'll do it  
Zenon smiled and hugged - this would be fun to see their faces  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
*The next day*  
Licht opened his eyes slowly  
And the sleeping person looked next to him - he seems to be sleeping deeply (chuckling) - it has been two weeks since he came here - at the beginning I was afraid of him, looks at times scared me, but I got used to that - since he is the only one in my life - so I am. ... I want to stay with him forever, whatever thing he wants I will do, I am ready for it.  
Zenon woke up and patted Lisht's hair - Good morning - He answered: Good morning - I was suffocated from the morals yesterday, my back is raging with pain now from the many postures I learned - he was tired - Zenon smiled: So let's take a shower together and at the same time tell me For what happened in my absence - Licht smiled happily: Absolutely.  
...  
Zenon looked at Lisht, who was telling him about stories, laughing a lot and showing new features - Zenon said: You seem to have a lot of fun, that's good  
Turn around I'll wash your back  
Licht smiled and his cheeks were Pink

Zenon sighed, it's time - as I told you, keep calm and don't be afraid.  
Present  
.  
.  
.  
All the inhabitants of the two kingdoms gathered - and the new king, whom you had no connection with, looked at the blood of the original ruling family, looking into the eyes of King Zinon, smiling at him - Yami: Look at this atmosphere, it is like the calm before a storm .- Finral: Do you think that the new king can take the throne From our king - Yami: Where is this king I do not like, and our king has a strange atmosphere, but I do not believe until now that Julius dies like this, there are secrets we do not know about our king .- Finral: I have not seen Marx since the departure of Julius Sama - Yami: This is true. !! - Our dear people, we present to you the results of the elections, and as we know they ended equally, and today is the day of separation, and this is concluded by the king himself. Or we will stay forever like this every year. We choose a king - Nozel spoke: I agree with King Art, we must unify the two kingdoms and choose one king to assume responsibility - Yami's view: So they want monotheism! Finral looked at the top of a stranger. Why are there so many clouds today on this sunny day ....... Huh, Yami Commander, look over there !! - Yami looked at this ...

Zainon looked up with a cunning smile - King Art nah to her, did you know that we need a member of the royal family with royal blood connected to the original family .- So that we can unify or have you forgotten the law of the first king? " The two kingdoms are united in one state, if it is It will be ruled by a member of the royal family of origin. " - How do you want to unify them, impossible, do you have an individual who they are. - No, is that the answer your face says.  
...  
.....  
King Art spoke: You are right, but we do not have any of them - as you know about that unfortunate incident that happened to the ruling family. I have nothing to tell you.  
..  
Zenon replied to him: Hmm, really, what if I told you that I have a family member of origin - the last survivor of them. It is our hope for the unification of the two kingdoms.  
Everyone was silent. Those words were strange to them. Nagy- say he has a family member of the origin. Does he tell the truth?  
..  
King Art said: What is your evidence? How will I prove that he is a member of the original family of ownership? Answer!  
Zenon's reply: Blood!  
I did a blood test and this is what I found out.  
(Do you see the screen - the genes in front of you. Here it is to prove the truth) - (Did you know that in that incident, it was verified and then - Do you know what ?! - It was discovered that one of the family members is missing. It has been searched for years and has not been completed. Find any evidence of his location or where he is. He surrendered and said that he had died with them. But by surprise, the king of Nozel magic found him two weeks ago. He brought him to me. This is strange right - this is an imam.) - (He pointed to the licht standing behind him).

Secret looked shocked on the live broadcast. This was not expected.  
What ... Licht-kun ... live  
Search and search for it, how did they find it ?!

Yami looked at: That king! Why didn't he say anything about this before?  
Finral: Yami, look at the roof in the back.  
This is William !!!!! But who is with him ?!.  
...

Let me know you: the last member of the original royal family, the heir to the throne of the main Clover kingdom, the son of the king of Sped. Licht Clover Speed.  
.....  
.........  
............  
William looked from above at what was happening  
I think I understand now, but why is your boss looking for him and what is the relationship between them.  
Very important, Charlotte said, our experiences.  
She smiled. It's time, to come back to us. This place is not his home anymore.  
William said: You kidnapped him. Isn't it right in my words? Look at her  
You are now with us. Trying to stand against us, it means death. You are not in a position to refuse.  
William looked at Licht. Then you are a prince! I told myself that I got myself into trouble, and now I see where the whole thing has come. It is better if you protect it and no one knows its existence. It will be better for him. Because now there are people seeking him.  
..  
"I promise that I will protect you and get you out of all this nonsense." Just wait until I come to you.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yami: It seems William is in trouble. Planning something.  
Wait for him to do something he wants and then we help him.  
.  
.  
.  
*flash back*

Licht got up from the bed  
Dante's voice was heard screaming something  
When closer to the door. Catched - It was Lemerre.  
Licht quietly looked at a smiling Lemerre. You don't have to hear what the president says. You are in very good health now. He smiled and dragged Licht with him  
..  
Licht wants to escape from here but has not found a chance to escape, he is watched all day and wherever he goes, so escape is difficult.  
Licht looked desperately, wanted a miracle to get him out of here  
What should he do?  
sigh...  
...  
They entered a dark room - Licht asked: Where is Lemerre-san? Lights up (it was red with purple) - Licht flickered multiple times trying to figure out what was here in this seemingly romantic marriage spot. Licht looked at Lemerre, pulling and dropping him onto the bed and placing it between himself and the mattress. Licht didn't understand "what's going on". Lemerre licked his neck and sucked it until he left a red mark on it - he felt at the bottom of his stomach as if it were feeling very hot - Lemerre stopped marking him and looked at Licht's face. He smiled, and before two soft lips at first they were small and then slipped Lemerre's tongue inwards to explore and delved deeper - Licht was breathing with difficulty in Lomer's hot mouth, hmm ... Lumiere ... ah.  
Once done with his kiss, Lemerre stripped Licht's clothes. Nothing was left, 17-year-old Licht was roasted as a tomato, tawah ... moan ... panting. It's weird! Why did it turn out like this - relief, move away ... don't get any closer. (SCREAMS) - But Lemerre paid no attention to words and kept pressing a member.  
....  
One of the two loads sucked and then kissed. "You are delicious," said Lemerre. "Finally the opportunity allowed it to do so." Licking Licht's ear tickles his nose on the neck then licks Licht's lip.

.  
.  
As soon as he undressed, Dante entered his rooms with angry glances. Lemerre did not like the entry of this "boss", frustrated Lemerre, and looked at his angry boss. The first spoke: I did not expect it to come quickly, it did not make me enjoy it more, this is frustrating. Dante answered after sighing: Lemerre! Move away from him. He is an important sample for us to extract the fruits of his sacred tree, or I forgot, I will forgive you only once, and now you go and continue your daily work. (He pointed outside the room). He sighed, dressed, and walked out of his rooms. See you later, Licht-kun.  
...  
Dante approached the terrified boy - and wiped his tears at the back of his hand. Don't worry, I won't let you touch you again, so stop crying. Licht looked at him and said, "I want to go to Vanessa, can I?"  
you can do it . Licht went to Vanessa - he hugged her tightly - Vanessa was amazed at this, but she sat and comforted him. Did anything bother you today? Licht replied: Suddenly, Lemerre-san acted strangely with me, I am afraid of him, I do not want to see him (crying) - Lemerre !!? - Calm down, now I have you thinking of wasting time. Licht said: Vanessa Uni Sama, I want to escape from here with you. Let's run together. Vanessa was surprised by his words, escaping, do you realize that, if you run away from them, he will not treat you as he is currently treated, I cannot make you suffer. Please, I can no longer stay here, I don't want those experiences again, I don't want to feel pain, I want to get away from here, please Vanessa Unni Sama.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.Follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....🌚🌚

**Author's Note:**

> If you find some errors, I am sorry that I am not very skilled in English yet🙇


End file.
